Disease
by Holly the Shadow Queen
Summary: After a disease wipes out most of man-kind. Fionna thinks that the only people left are her and a young girl named BMO. But, after she meets Marshall Lee, another survivor, her whole perspective on her new life will change. (Based off of BubblyMeTiffany's 'Infection') Rated T for swear words and gore.
1. Chapter 1: Morning

**Hey everyone! So this is already a story called 'Infection' but I like the story lots and its been discontinued. So... this is my version of it!  
**

**Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious that I don't own AT nor the idea and chapter of this story**

* * *

My name is Fionna Mertens, and I survived the worst infection in the world. Well so far that is, I'm pretty sure it's just me now. And this kid I found a while ago, she says her name is BMO, what kind of name is that? She's got black hair with little green bows in it, they match her dress which has assorted shapes stitched on the front, and black combat boots that match mine. I've got a torn up blue tee-shirt, a darker blue mini-skirt, and thigh highs. Don't have to worry about perv men staring at my ripped skirt because, like I said. I'm pretty sure were the last people who are not constantly trying to eat human flesh.

Oh, I almost forgot, I have this cat too. I named her Cake, since me and BMO found her in a bakery. I'm surprised the animal could survive this long, she must have hunted. Which turned out pretty good in our favor, because she offend brings back dead animals from the forest surrounding our base-camp.

Base-camp is basically a tree-house I built using the wood for nearby trees, and if I may say I did a pretty good job. It's only a small room, a large tree trunk standing in the middle which holds it up off the ground, and a door. No windows, just a door we leave open during the day and and lock it at night. For added protection I pull up the ladder that leads up to the wrap around deck, so it's impossible for any of those _things_ to get us.

"Mommy wake up!" BMO shouted, her head hanging down from the top bunk to see me and Cake in the bottom one. Don't ask me why BMO calls me mom, because I'm 16 years old and it's impossible for me to be the 7 year old's mother. But I never yelled at her, I lost my mother to the infection and I know she probably did as well, so maybe it helps.

"What?" I groan, turning on my side and shoving my face into a pillow. I could tell BMO rolled her eyes, and then a sudden pressure on my back told me that she was standing on me. Sometimes this kid could be a real pain in the-

"WAKE UP!" she shouted, now jumping. "THERE IS A PERSON OUTSIDE!"

I sat up, now completely awake and alert to what BMO was saying, quickly I grabbed a sword. I found it in a decorative weapons shop, along with a handful of daggers and other swords, and all of them turned out to be very helpful. The best tool for taking down the few infected who stumble our way, which wasn't many. But as soon as I take one look outside I freak out, at least ten of those things surrounded the base of the tree keeping us out of their reach. This isn't good. I could leave them to claw at the tree, but then I wouldn't be able to get down for water and food. So I must get them now, even if it may be a big fight I'll make it through. So I steady my breathing, holding my sword up high, they were ten feet down and certainly hungry. The smell of rotten flesh and blood made me sick, but I got to say focused.

I run back inside, grabbing another gray sword so I have one in both hands, BMO is hugging Cake in the corner. After getting a fresh rabbit I run outside, and the groans of the undead get louder at the smell of the bloody animal in the same hand as the one of the swords I plan to use to send them back to fiery pits of the underworld. I swallow hard and throw the small rabbit a good 20 feet away from the tree, and instantly the group of zombies goes running for the meal I gave them.

As soon as they were far enough away I leaped down, landing on my feet and holding both swords up toward them. One catches sight of me, and starts running toward me now. His head is soon gone as the thing lunges, drawing the attention of others. I smile, this is kind of fun, but I seriously need to focus. A little boy, about BMO's age growls and runs at me, but my sword goes straight through his chest and the other holds off the others.

Soon their all down, I'm sweating and covered in the horrible smelling blood of the infected. I hall all the unwanted visitors a good 50 or 60 feet away from base-camp, that took hours, plus added another layer of sweat to my body. BMO was acting like nothing happened, playing a handheld game she had found awhile ago. It ran on a watch battery so I can pretty much be sure it isn't dying any time soon, which is great because I can't have BMO following me around the woods, now she stays back with Cake to play games.

Next thing to do today, check supplies. Four rabbits (would have been five if not for those things), two deer, six gallons of water and a nice fire burning. Good. Nothing to do today, well almost nothing. I smell terrible, and I think there is a creek about a mile from here.


	2. Chapter 2: Dream

**Hey, this is going to be a different story from now on. I think adding Marshall, PG and Flame Prince so quickly really ends the suspense so they're gonna come in later on.**

**Disclaimer: AT belongs to Pentalon Ward. First chapter and initial idea belongs to 'BubblyMeTiffany' :)**

* * *

I walk across the forest, my eyes and ears alert for anything out of the ordinary- nothing. The sweat and blood that coats my body overwhelms my nose, making me a free meal to any creature with a good sense of smell.

'I wish BMO was here,' I think, wiping the sweat from my brow 'I hate having to leave her on her own.' I strain my ears, trying to hear the shouts of the particular girl in question, but I'm already too far away.

My legs ache with how far I've walked, the extra weight of my two swords not helping with the load. Sighing, I sit down underneath the shady tree, my sword close to my chest, and, without my consent, I find my eyes fluttering close. Soon, I'm asleep.

* * *

_I stared at my mum, tears forming in my eyes.  
_

_"M-Mum?" I asked, prodding her limp hand "Mum, wake up, please! Your- your scaring me!" I didn't want to face myself with the fact that my mum was dead, that she was one of them. Her eyes were barely open, but I could already see the emotion drain from her, replaced with pure blood-lust. **'No,'** I thought, gripping onto my mum's bloody jacket. I didn't care that my hands were covered in the disgusting red liquid, all I cared was that my mum's life was fading away in my arms.  
_

_Suddenly, her grin widened into a grimace and her eyes closed halfway._

_"No, no, no, no, no!" I yelled, shaking my mum, tears pouring down my cheeks. "Wake up, mum. Fight the infection. Just 'cause you got bit doesn't mean that you need to become one of them. Please-" I was cut off by a hand lashing out at me. Staring in horror, I watched as the skin slowly peeled off mum's face.  
_

_"God, dear god," I murmured, backing away from the new creature- my mum- and reaching for my gun. Could I shoot her? Should I shoot her? A lump formed in my throat as I aimed the barrel at my mum's forehead. _

_Whispering two last words I watched the bullet fly through my mum's head, making me retch. I quickly picked up her own gun and rucksack before leaving- I needed the things to survive._

_"Goodbye, mum."_

* * *

I woke to a familiar shout. My eyes opened groggily. _Shit._ My mum had told me to never sleep on the ground! That was basically survival rule one!

"Mommy! The moldy people burned down our house!" BMO shrieks. My eyes snap open and I leap to my feet.

"Are you okay? Is Cake okay? Did you get the backpacks? Did you get bitten?!" I speak so fast that I'm sure that BMO can't understand me but she nods.

"Quickly! We need to go!" BMO yells. Moaning comes from not so far off, shit, shit, shit! If I hadn't fallen asleep then maybe we wouldn't be being chased by at least fifty of those things.

"BMO!" I yell, already running alongside the surprisingly fast girl "Closest and safest building!" I watch in awe as her eyes glow a bright green, the same colour as Cake's, then turn back to their original grey colour.

"There's a supermarket full of fresh food, mommy, outside the forest," she answers, smiling brightly despite the situation we're in.

"Good." I whisper "C'mon, those bloody _things_ are catching up." BMO opens her mouth to respond but her voice comes out less than a squeak. Great, she must've seen one of the creatures eating a bunny rabbit or something. I see her hands clutch tightly onto Cake's fur. Poor kid, stuck int this wasteland.

Poor kid, dealing with things that are meant to exist solely in nightmares. Poor BMO.

* * *

**As you can see, cliffhangers are not so straight forward as they should be for me... But 'eh who cares! Next chapter is in BMO's P.O.V and we get to meet Marshall for the first time! :) Should be up in the weekend, hopefully.  
**

**Thanks to anyone who reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3: Run

**Three reviews! OMG! You guys are AWESOME! Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! And for the reviews and follows... 5 each?! THANKS! :)  
Seriously made my day get better!**

**Disclaimer: AT + idea of the story= Nope, not mine  
**

* * *

BMO P.O.V:

Mommy looks tired. She's panting and a layer of sweat covers her whole body. Her blonde hair flies behind her in a wave of yellow. I can see her pink, heart panties underneath her dark blue skirt- I giggle. Any skin shown is a dark brown, contrasting greatly against her blue T-Shirt. She reminds me so much of mum.

* * *

_Mum squinted, her hands shaking from over-use._

_"Mum, we can run! We can escape-_

_"Be quiet, Bethany!" mum ordered, her hands dropping to her sides. "Can't you see we can't run! We can't escape!" She looked at me, her grey eyes showing too many emotions to decipher. The only one I could was fear. Mum, my mum, was scared. Without her realising it, mum's hands clenched into fists- did she want to hit ME?  
Once again, she positioned an arrow on her hand-made bow.  
I remembered when I had seen how much mum had put into making that bow. It was fashioned from a mahogany table leg, the arrows from branches of trees. She had spent a day and night perfecting the curves, carving the splint and gathering enough string. Immediately, I knew that she had paid more attention to that weapon than me. _

_Which was why I didn't cry when she fell._

_Chomp! Chomp! Chomp! I looked from the abandoned bus, watching the limbs being torn away from mum's torso and stuffed into the creatures mouths. I smiled genuinely. _

_Bye, bye mum._

* * *

Cake meows loudly, digging her nails into my chest- waking me from my trance.

"Ow! Bad Cake!" I yell, accidentally dropping her in the process. Cake narrows her green eyes at me, hissing as she runs to Mommy. I look behind me once again and scream-they're near us. Very near.

* * *

Fionna P.O.V:

I hear BMO's scream and look to my right. She's there. Thank God. Full of terror, she grabs onto her arms, covering some of the many scratches and scars that decorate them. She looks up at me fearfully, the green glow disappearing from her iris's. I don't know why her dress is like that but it protects her whole body from the ashes that rain down from the sky.

"BMO, there's a river up ahead, is there any way across except from running?" I ask, receiving a 'no' seconds after. _Shit._ "Is there a boat, bridge, pile of dead people... Anything!"

"Nothing!" BMO screams, the moans getting louder. "We're trapped!" I try not to believe her, but that weird power she has, has been correct every time. This time it's correct, just like before.

The trees thin out until only a few stumps litter the ground in clumps. I gulp, no way of escaping. No hope. I turn around and grab BMO's hand, she does the same.

"Bye BMO," I whisper, my grip tightening.

"Bye Mommy," she replies, closing her eyes. I squeeze my eyes tightly shut, waiting for death to come. But it never does.

I hear the moans silencing.  
Bodies fall to the ground.  
A laugh interrupts the silence.  
I open my eyes, BMO does the same, thinking that I will see the end of my life.

Instead I meet a boy, a boy called Marshall Lee.

* * *

**Did ya' like it? :) Next chapter coming soon!  
**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: The Warning

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I had writer's block then went over to a friend's house for a sleepover! Sorry :( !**

* * *

Marshall P.O.V:

I watch the girls remove their hands from their eyes, staring at me like I'm some sort of God. The short one has black hair, a green dress, slightly tanned skin and grey eyes. The tall one has blonde hair, blue eyes and a blue attire.

"So, um, this pack is dead but more are coming, if you go that way you'll be swarmed by the things," I point to the path that they must've been taking to avoid these_ creatures. _"Go that way and a pack of wolves with tear you limb from limb. My house is back there, I'll show you the safe way outta here if you want-"

"That won't be necessary," she says, picking the shorter girl up by her arms "We're fine. We don't need any perverts showing us back to his 'house.'" I raise my eyebrows at that, raising my arms in protest, and shake my head. This girl is nuts!

"No, no, no!" I reply hastily "Cherrie? Cherrie can you come out, please!" I hear a grumble and a face emerges from the shadows, but she doesn't dare come out of the sun. Cherrie Hates the sun.

* * *

Fionna P.O.V:

A girl with long, flowing red hair and blue highlights stands shaded in the shadows. She smiles warmly at us, and I can see the boy in front of me visibly relax. He wears raggedy jeans and a black T-shirt but no shoes... Weird. A belt loop holds a gold sword covered in runes and a red axe. His left hand holds a bow and the arrows are on his back. Scars cover his whole body, three long scars run diagonally from around his eyes to his neck.

"See, this is my girlfriend Cherrie," he says "And I'm Marshall Lee Abadeer. You?" I look at him, trying to see any possible way that either could be bad, nothing. BMO's grip loosens on me until she runs up to him, smiling broadly.

"I'm BMO!" she yells "And that's Fionna, my foster mommy. You'll be my foster daddy and Cherrie will be my foster auntie!" My jaw drops in shock. No, no, no! BMO did _not_ just say that!

"Aw, cute!" Cherrie coos, smiling and clasping her hands together "These two girls are OK, Marshall. Can they come with us, please!" Marshall grins and nods, much to my hatred.

"Ooo, mommy, let's go, I want real food! Do you have real food?" I watch enraged as Cherrie nods and BMO cheers following her into the trees.

Once they're gone, the boy smiles softly at me.

"Sorry 'bout that, Cherrie loves kids-" I smack him against the trunk of a tree, growling quietly.

"Don't you dare say a word, you freak," I growl, my sharper sword pressing against his neck. He stares in surprise, strange red eyes burrowing into my own blue ones. "I don't know why, but I don't trust you. At all. So don't you dare try to get me or BMO near you since all you are is... Weird." He opens his mouth to reply, sharp canines glinting in the light. His skin is much lighter than mine, as white as it could possibly be and his hair has a weird grey tint to it.

Suddenly, his eyes glow green, just like BMO does when she senses things. Yanking the sword from my grasp and bending it with his bare hands, he pushes me to the ground.

"Don't threaten me or Cherrie again, ever," he hisses, his lip curling in disgust "We thought we were the last survivors left, and I know you thought that too. So, if you ever lay a finger on Cherrie... You. Will. Be. Killed." Leaves surround him, harsh winds blowing me back. In a blink of an eye, everything dies down to nothing and I stare up at him wide-eyed.

"H-How?" I ask, noticing the green glow in his eyes fade and return to their normal red colour. His glower is intimidating, to say the least, but force myself to not shake.

"Don't make me tell you again," he warns before walking to where BMO and Cherrie had gone.

And soon I'm alone. Terrified of the boy who saved me.

* * *

**So, I hope this was good enough! :) Can anyone guess who is Marshall's _real_ parents? Clue: The mother's been on AT before in the normal Finn & Jake AT as a man. **

**This will be a Fiolee Fanfic eventually!**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lies

Marshall P.O.V:

"I'm so sorry," I apologize yet again, watching Cherrie pace around the pond. I notice that the moon reflects in the still water, but it is soon ruined by many ripples. "It was the first thing I could think of, I didn't really think that they would believe it! Promise!"  
"Marshall, do you really think I care!" Cherrie retorts loudly, finally facing me, hands on hips. I shrug as if that's the only answer I can give, which, sadly, it is. "You said I was Your GIRLFRIEND! And you know that I'm PG's!"  
A boy walks from behind a wall of trees, his bright pink hair and matching jeans, top, jacket and shoes shining bright in the moon's light. PG, Cherrie's boyfriend. Sharing a quick kiss, Cherrie whispers what I had said into his ear, each word making his face contort further into anger. "He. Did. What!" PG yells, white-knuckled. One of his brown eyes start to fade pink, but Cherrie's already bled black.

I run.

* * *

Fionna P.O.V:

When Marshall finally returns, neither of us meet the others eyes.  
He seems preoccupied, scared even, but who would scare him? He sits up in a hammock, back against the tree, legs hunched up to his chest. Sparks fly from his fingers, and I inch away from him more, nearer towards BMO and Cake, who I know are harmless. I search his eyes for green, but they're the same color as before, a slight unnatural glimmer that I hadn't noticed until now. Why does everyone have those weird, green eyes but me? There must be something about them... But what?  
Cherrie and a boy emerge from the trees. My heart leaps. He's- he's handsome. Minus the pink and he's Really handsome. But something in the girl's eyes, adoration, and something in the boy's, love, when they stare at each other, makes me think twice. Something is wrong, especially when I watch Marshall mutter about needing to find some supplies.  
I must find out.

I follow.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! **

**This is such a short chapter, I know. But it's all I can do for now. I'm revising for a SUPER important test, and I could only write this much.  
Thank you for all the reviews!  
**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: Flames

**Hi everyone! Hope this is a better (and longer) chapter!  
And thanks to reviewer Jenna for her guess! Sadly it ISN'T Hudson Abadeer as a woman. **

**NEXT CLUE: Marshall's father is a human, whilst his mother is a sorcerer**

* * *

Gumball P.O.V:

I watch as the girl with blonde hair walks away, following Marshall like a pet dog. Slow and cautious, avoiding any twigs on the ground, scared that any noise would frighten Marshall off. Oh, if only she knew.  
Cherrie has her arm slung around me, finally taking it away when the two become part of the foliage. "How long are we gonna have to keep this up?" Cherrie asks for the fifth time, fiddling with the gun strapped to her belt. She always keeps it with her, tied to a holster on the side of her leather belt, so if we're attacked, me and her are safe. I shudder at the thought. The most likely attacker would be Marshall, his powers are stronger than mine, Cherrie and the little girl, currently sleeping almost on top of the fire, combined. "Hey, G. I said, how long are we gonna have to keep this up?"  
Jerking my head up, my greening eyes meet flames that are too close to me, the tips licking at my feet. Suddenly, my reflexives kick in. Electric chills race up my spine, my body becoming rock solid, literally. Grey layers of stone cover my arms and legs, my bones freezing in the sitting position they are in. Cold drifts around me, bringing oxygen to my constricting lungs. Eyes widening, Cherrie starts to shake me, yelling for Marshall, the only person who can stop my powers before I pass out. Little girl stirs, screaming when she sees my convulsing, rocky form. I see Marshall and Blonde girl running towards me, faces contorted in worry. Marshall crouches beside me, murmuring spells that he had learnt from his mum years and years ago when he was just an apprentice.

And for a few seconds, everything is fine.

Then it all goes back.

* * *

Fionna P.O.V:

I watch Marshall pace around the camp, whilst me and Bethany pull up the chain-link fences that are protection against mutants when we sleep. Cherrie, the Pink boy's girlfriend I soon find out, is sitting next to Pink boy, holding his hand and whispering 'It's okay, it'll be alright.' Bethany's cursing under her breath, the extremity of each swear word just showing how different the world is. "How come WE have to do the work whilst the others sit around on their butts?"  
I'm about to reply, mouth open but Cherrie's cry of delight beats me to it. She's hugging Pink boy tightly, tears of relief falling down her flawless cheeks. Even crying, grubby and worried doesn't make her any less beautiful, which makes me self-conscious about myself. I haven't washed in two weeks now, my hair is stringy and greasy and face caked in mud and sweat from the days and days of stress. Bethany is no different, her black hair is reflecting the fire in the middle of the camp and her nails are almost non-existent.  
I watch out of the corner of my eye, Marshall spreading his left hand out, palm facing a tree in front of him. In the blink of an eye, green fire lashes out from his fingertips, scorching the tree until it's nothing but a pile of ash. I gulp and spin around, locking the last wall in place before hurrying to my designated living space.  
Picking up my favorite sword, I look at Bethany settle down to sleep and Marshall lie in his hammock in two trees. He doesn't meet my eyes, no matter how hard I try, instead opting to continue his machinery.

I sigh and close my eyes, not expecting that in five hours I would wake up to screaming.

Bethany's screaming.


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting

**25 reviews! Woo hoo! Thanks everyone! And sorry to Naranja Ninja but that's the whole point of me! I write cliffhanger stories that make people scream because they're so angry that I'm not writing more. It's so fun!**

**Disclaimer that I forgot to put on the last chapters: All I own is a pen, which is broken now.**

* * *

Fionna P.O.V:

I sit up straight, blonde tendrils of hair falling from a ponytail I made last night. My eyes widen as the screaming continues, Marshall's voice rising above it just barely. Cherrie and Pink guy are yelling at Marshall, asking what the hell he did.  
Ripping the sheet down and toppling over the supporting sticks, I run towards the source of the sound. Bright, green flames are quickly spreading, the amount of trees aren't helping either. Bethany is in mid-air, her eyes the greenest I have ever seen. Black is devouring the whites of her eyes, her dress becoming raggedy and shredded. Short, black hair shortening from the fire, Bethany's face is bone-white, exactly like the monster forming herself in front of my eyes.

Wait. No. It can't be.

The Witch.

* * *

Marshall P.O.V:

The sky, normally grey from the fumes that last generation left behind, bleed away to nothingness. All objects, living or not, disappear as well, leaving only an empty, emotionless world. Not like that's any different from the world these days.  
The little girl- Bethany, I remember overhearing from Fionna- is here as well, along with Cherrie and Gumball. Fionna, I notice, is fading in and out, struggling to avoid the Witch's power. "What are you doing here?" I growl, watching Bethany's unconscious carcass thrown away, her soul slowly feeding the creature in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Fionna finally give in to the Witch, her eyes becoming vacant and hollow.  
**"I cannot see my best apprentice?"**  
"No..." I become light-headed, the blood pounding in my ears. Witch smiles, holding a hand out to me in a motherly way.  
**"Come with me, Marshall. Now."  
**

I refuse.

Raising my hand, the sky begins to return, forms of trees, living spaces and the camp fire growing clearer. I just manage to scorch Witch's face before she disappears, leaving only the shadows of fire behind.  
I crumble to the ground.  
Fionna snaps out of her trance, yanking Bethany off the floor and taking a few steps away from us. I groan from my position on the ground, beads of sweat dripping down my forehead. Whenever I meet _her_, I become weaker. She takes my strength and gives nothing in return.  
"Why did Marshall speak to that- that thing?" Fionna asks, grabbing her sword with both hands, knuckles white. I look up to Cherrie and Gumball desperately, eyes bright with pain as I place my hand on the ground to steady myself. I don't want another person hating me because of what I am.  
Gumball doesn't notice me. Instead answering her without either mine or Cherrie's permission.

"That _thing_ is Marshall mother."


End file.
